An existent example of a electric rotating machine is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-153924 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). The Patent Document 1 describes a electric rotating machine having a permanent magnet in a rotor.
A further improvement for the efficiency is demanded in the electric rotating machine described in the Patent document 1. The invention intends to provide a highly efficient permanent magnet type electric rotating machine.